Red Moon and Silver Rose
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chapter 2 update ! "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Naruto...". "Memangnya siapa yang akan membunuh Naruto ?". "Pemburu yang diburu, eh ?". "Benar, aku yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku sendiri...". 'Masa lalu yang begitu kelam bagiku. Ini semua karena dia ' Tragedy kelam seratus tahun lalu. Cinta yang tak bisa saling memiliki. Obsesi. Rasa membunuh yang besar. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy reading~ (^ , ^)/**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural / Romance / Mystery**

**Rating :**

**T / Maybe M for gore**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 19 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 18 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 17 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 17 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 17 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 18 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 17 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 17 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 17 tahun**

**Tenten : 17 tahun**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Langit kini berangsur-angsur kehilangan cahayanya. Tergantikan oleh kegelapan malam yang sempurna. Malam ini tepat sudah satu siklus bulan tergenapi. Tepat pada hari ini sang dewi malam akan tampak secara utuh. Jutaan bintang-bintang di langit memberikan pemandangan yang sangat menawan. Malam ini sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi gemerisik dari pohon-pohon yang saling bergesekan. Udara saat ini sangat sejuk sehingga akan menentramkan perasaan orang-orang yang merasakannya. Namun, bertolak belakang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pendek bergelombang berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna _onyx_ yang sedang berada sendirian di _mansion_-nya.

"Menjauh ! Menjauh dariku !" Teriak sang pemuda.

Derap langkah kaki pemuda tersebut yang sangat cepat terdengar jelas.

"Siapa kau ?! dan apa maumu ?!" Teriaknya lagi.

Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat berjatuhan dari keningnya.

Sepasang kaki jenjang mengikuti jejak sang pemuda dengan santai. Seakan-akan sedang bermain-main.

Senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

Langkah kakinya berirama.

Mengikuti alunan melodi yang di gumamkannya.

Kedua tangannya yang berada di belakangnya memegang sebuah pisau.

Sang pemuda memperlambat langkah kakinya saat ia berada tepat di depan kamar adiknya.

Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang pencahayaannya hanya terdapat dari cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela tersebut. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam sebuah lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Pemuda tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega.

'Syukurlah... sepertinya dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi...'

"Hoi...! Shisui-senpai...! kau ada di mana ?!"

**DEG**

'Sial...! ternyata aku salah ! dia masih saja mengikutiku... sebenarnya siapa dia...? dan... apa tujuannya ?!' Ia meruntuki nasibnya kali ini. Ini gila ! benar-benar gila ! ia tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat sampai tiba-tiba harus dikejar-kejar oleh seorang yang mirip seperti psikopat itu.

Langkah kaki sosok tersebut mulai terdengar jelas...

Mendekati kamar dimana tempat Shisui yang sedang mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun.

**KRIEEEET**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan menyeruak ke dalam telinga Shisui.

"Shisui-senpai... Uchiha Shisui-senpai..." Sebuah suara pelan dan halus yang diucapkannya seperti sebuah melodi dapat dengan terdengar jelas oleh Shisui.

Shisui dapat merasakan kakinya gemetaran.

Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya.

Mencoba untuk menahan semua suaranya.

Beberapa menit yang berlalu, sama seperti beberapa jam bagi Shisui.

Kini rambut dan bajunya sudah dibasahi oleh keringatnya yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

**BLAM**

Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup terdengar sangat pelan.

Namun cukup membuat Shisui menghembuskan nafas lega.

Pintu lemari terbuka lebar.

"Halo, senpai..."

Sosok tersebut kini berada di hadapan Shisui. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Shisui membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tertangkap..."

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, sosok tersebut telah menancapkan pisau yang berada di tangannya menembus dada Shisui dan hampir mengenai jantungnya. Namun itu tidak lama, karena sosok tersebut mengoyak dadanya dengan brutal.

Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir deras dari dada Shisui.

Rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Shisui yang masih membelalakan matanya, perlahan keseimbangannya berangsur-angsur menghilang dan ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Tepat di dekat kaki sosok tersebut.

Shisui menggerakkan matanya yang sangat berat tersebut untuk dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan lebih jelas.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok tersebut yang telah membuka rambut pendek acak-acakkan berwarna _silver_-nya yang ternyata palsu tersebut.

Sosok yang memburunya ternyata adalah orang yang sangat di kenalnya dengan baik.

"...a..." Dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sangat sakit, Shisui mencoba untuk mengucapkan nama sosok tersebut.

Namun, usahanya tidak dapat terlaksana akibat darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Berkali-kali ia terbatuk dan sesekali diikuti dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ssstt..." Sosok tersebut kini berjongkok di hadapan Shisui.

Diletakkannya jari rampingnya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih tepat di depan mulut Shisui.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"_Onyx_-mu indah... Boleh kalau kuambil satu...?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu.

**ZRAASH**

Darah segar mengalir melalui rongga mata kanan Shisui yang kini kosong.

Karena banyaknya darah yang keluar, Shisui sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Perlahan detak jantungnya semakin melemah dan berhenti.

Sosok tersebut menatap intens bola mata berwarna _onyx_ yang berada di genggamannya.

Dengan cepat, ia menghancurkannya dengan meremasnya.

Darah segar melumuri sarung tangan putihnya.

Ia menjilati darah segar yang terdapat di sarung tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

Menikmati rasa darah tersebut.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka.

Menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna _ruby_.

Ia tertegun sejenak.

Menatap ke arah Shisui yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di kakinya.

Kemudia ia menoleh.

Tepatnya ke arah sang dewi malam yang ternyata sudah berwarna merah.

Ia menyeringai lebar.

Matanya berkilat tajam dengan aura yang dingin.

"Kira-kira... siapa ya, mangsaku berikutnya...?"

Lalu ia merogoh saku jasnya yang berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan setangkai mawar berwarna _silver_.

Ia melemparkan mawar tersebut ke arah Shisui.

Mawar tersebut jatuh tepat di telapak tangan kiri Shisui.

Kemudian ia berjalan pergi keluar kamar tersebut.

Namun, ia lalai...

Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berada di halaman depan _mansion_ tersebut.

Orang misterius itu sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon yang besar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Saat kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, tampak sepasang manik _ruby_ yang berkilat indah di bawah pencahayaan bulan merah.

"Silverose... akhirnya kutemukan dirimu..." Ia menyeringai lebar. "Kau tidak akan kulepaskan..." Dengan waktu sepersekian detik, ia sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan terbangnya daun-daun yang tertiup angin kencang.

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Hwaaa...!#PLAKK**

**Seram juga ternyata ketik Fic ini pertama kali waktu malam dengan sebuah lampu laptop saja yang menemani... keadaannya juga sunyi karena sudah pada tidur...**

**Hieeee...! jadi ketakutan sendiri jadinya... -_-"**

**Makanya ga selesai deh ketiknya...**

**Yang parah waktu lanjut ketik yang kedua kali, semuanya lagi pada pergi.**

**Alhasil sendirian di rumah... Paraaahh...**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? soalnya saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau tidak menarik ya saya hapus.**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hello, My Dear

**Chapter 2 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Guest : Gomen" saya telat banget update-nya... heheehh... thanks for read...**

**HWAAAA...!#PLAKK**

**Gomen, gomen saya baru bisa update...**

**Sekali lagi gomen nasai~**

**Karena saya tak kuasa melawan sekolah...**

**Coba kalau sekolah saya yang punya...*Cengir*#Ngarep...**

**Yosh, minna... arigato gozaimasu udah mau sempat-sempatin baca Fic amatir saya ini...**

**Well, Happy reading~ (^ , ^)/**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural / Romance / Mystery**

**Rating :**

**T / Maybe M for gore**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, FemNaru!**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Itachi : 19 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 18 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 17 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 17 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 17 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 18 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 17 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 17 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 17 tahun**

**Tenten : 17 tahun**

**Chapter 2 : Hello, My Dear**

Langit kini perlahan-lahan mulai berubah warna dari hitam kebiruan menjadi oranye kejinggaan. Udara yang semula terasa membekukkan, perlahan-lahan mulai terasa menghangat. Kicauan burung sesekali tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran. Sebagian besar para makhluk penghuni bumi pun sudah mulai melakukan rutinitas mereka. Termasuk seorang gadis yang berada di sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_ di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna biru. Gadis tersebut perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memberikan sebuah pemandangan seindah batu _sapphire_ kepada orang yang melihatnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut pirang keemasannya yang halus. Ia menguap kecil dan mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia bangun sambil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk duduk sambil bersender. Dengan tatapan malas matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di arah jarum jam dua dari posisinya sekarang.

'Masih jam enam... aku masih bisa sedikit bersantai-santai.'

Dengan rasa malas yang masih menguasainya, ia perlahan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna putih dengan sedikit motif bunga sakura, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju keluar kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke kanan, ke arah ruang makan. Ia menatap datar beragam makanan yang telah tersaji lengkap di atas meja makan berwarna cokelat yang bagian atasnya terbuat dari kaca dengan ukiran di kakinya. Meja makan bergaya Eropa yang berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dikelilingi oleh delapan kursi bergaya Eropa pula. Matanya menjelajah pelan makanan yang tersaji hampir memenuhi seluruh meja. Tatapannya terhenti di salah satu makanan dan menatapnya penuh minat. Ia berjalan mendekati makanan tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih selembar roti bakar tanpa isi yang bagian luarnya hanya dilapisi oleh mentega.

Dengan masih berdiri, ia melahap sedikit roti bakarnya secara perlahan. Ia menarik pelan salah satu kursi yang berada di bagian panjang dan mendudukinya. Setelah rotinya habis, ia meraih sebuah gelas _crystal_ berisi air putih yang berada di depannya dan meminumnya perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi ia keluar dengan memakai baju seragamnya lengkap. Yaitu, kemeja berwarna biru muda lengan panjang, jas berwarna biru tua dengan lambang berupa tameng bersayap sebelah kiri dan terdapat gambar bintang yang dirantai di dalamnya, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaus kaki putih panjang di atas lutut, dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam.

Ia berdiri di depan meja riasnya untuk bercermin. Ia menyisir pelan rambut _blonde_-nya yang panjangnya sepinggang. Tiba-tiba tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cukup kasar.

"Naruto !"

Gadis bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut mendengus kesal dan menatap malas seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat setengah berwarna _blonde_ dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya dari pantulan cermin.

"Tidak perlu sampai mendobrak pintu kamarku dengan kasar kan," Naruto menjeda perkataannya dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap langsung kedua _sapphire_ tersebut dengan _sapphire_-nya. Menatap dengan kesal pemuda yang memakai seragam dari sekolahnya juga. "Kak Dei...?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Deidara yang juga merangkap sebagai kakak kandung Naruto yang juga nampak berselisih setahun tersebut tertawa garing.

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku..." Deidara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan ada apa sampai kak Dei sampai tergesa-gesa begitu ?"

Deidara membulatkan kedua matanya ketika kembali teringat akan tujuannya datang ke kamar Naruto yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh adiknya tersebut. "Ah, iya !" teriaknya kencang. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Naruto dan kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Naruto. "Gawat ! sangat gawat !"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang cenderung bodoh. Sangat berbeda 180˚ dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya.

"Lalu...?"

"Apanya yang lalu ?! ini benar-benar serius tahu !" Deidara mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Naruto dengan lumayan kencang.

"Kak... KAK !" Naruto menepis kedua tangan kakaknya dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing akibat ulah kakaknya dengan tangan kanannya. Walau pandangannya masih sedikit berbayang, ia menatap kesal kakaknya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Masalahnya apa kak ? jangan tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan teriak-teriak padaku dong..."

Deidara baru sadar akan kebodohannya. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Itu..."

"Ya ?"

"'Dia' datang..." ucap Deidara dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"'Dia'... datang...?" ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan dari Deidara.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Sorot matanya mendadak berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Ada dimana..." ucapnya sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

"Eh..." Deidara yang merasa mendengar suara Naruto menatap adiknya tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada di mana 'dia' sekarang ?" Naruto mengulang kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Deidara menyeringai. "Hei, hei... tenang... tidak perlu mendadak mengamuk kan ?" ia menepuk pelan pundak kiri adiknya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak mau kan, kejadian seratus tahun yang lalu terulang lagi ?"

Perlahan sorot mata Naruto melembut. Raut wajahnya menjadi tenang. Ia mendengus.

"Kakak benar..."

Lalu Naruto mengambil tas slempangnya yang berwarna putih dan berjalan melewati kakaknya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia sudah berada di pintunya, langkahnya terhenti. Kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, kak..." ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Deidara yang masih memunggungi Naruto hanya dapat menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, adikku..." balasnya pelan.

Setelah keluar dari _mansion_-nya, Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini putihnya. Di dalam mobil tersebut, kakak perempuannya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ yang diikat satu dibelakang dan mata berwarna _sapphire_.

"Lho, Deidara mana ?" tanya kakak tertuanya tersebut sambil menatap Naruto dari cermin depan.

"Kak Dei sebentar lagi menyusul." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mendapat balasan dengan nada yang agak berbeda menyebabkan kakaknya yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Ino tersebut tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, hei... ada apa dengan adikku yang manis ini ?" goda Ino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak..."

"Hei, aku ini kakakmu... aku tahu benar seluk-beluk tentangmu Naruto..."

"Tapi tidak dengan hubunganku dan 'dia' kan ?"

Sontak Ino melebarkan kedua matanya. "Jangan bilang..." katanya terputus.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menatap serius kakaknya. "Ya, 'dia' datang..."

Ino menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa 'dia' datang lagi, setelah kita baru dapat menghirup nafas dengan lega ?"

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menutup. Deidara sudah duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Kak, kita akan terlambat kalau kakak tetap diam seperti patung begitu..." kata Deidara berusaha memperingatkan kakaknya.

Ino menatap kesal Deidara sejenak, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu !"

Ino mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut menuju ke kampusnya yang sekaligus juga terdapat sekolahan kedua adikknya.

WingStar International High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun khusus untuk keluarga para bangsawan atau orang-orang terpandang. Sekolah tersebut sebagian besar dibalut oleh cat berwarna putih. Bangunan sekolah yang terlihat sangat besar nan mewah tersebut memiliki arsitektur yang menyerupai sebuah istana. Seluruh tanahnya di tumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang sehat terawat. Dapat dilihat berbagai pohon dan bunga yang terawat dengan sangat baik dan tersusun dengan teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat sekolah tersebut terpana akan keindahan seluruh bagian dari sekolah tersebut.

Terdapat 8 bangunan yang tersusun rapi seperti arah mata angin dan terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Bangunan pertama yang berada tepat di gerbang masuk atau yang berada di utara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMA, bangunan yang berada di arah timur laut adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMP, bangunan yang berada di arah timur adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SD, bangunan yang berada di arah tenggara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid TK, bangunan yang berada di arah selatan adalah gedung untuk pusat sistem penjagaan sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat lebih dari 100 orang penjaga dengan kemampuan yang tinggi dan tidak lupa peralatan canggih yang tersedia di dalam bangunan tersebut, bangunan yang berada di arah barat daya adalah gedung untuk asrama putra khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas WingStar, bangunan yang berada di arah barat adalah gedung untuk asrama putri khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas WingStar dan yang terakhir ada bangunan yang berada di arah barat laut yang merupakan gedung untuk Universitas Konoha yang khusus mendidik di bidang kedokteran.

Tepat di tengah gedung-gedung nan megah tersebut terdapat sebuah air mancur bergaya Eropa dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah harpa. Di sekeliling air mancur tersebut terdapat berbagai lapangan yang di gunakan untuk olahraga yang tersusun bersebelahan dan berhadapan. Yaitu, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga sepak bola, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga basket, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga bulu tangkis, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga voli dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan khusus untuk lari.

Di gedung universitas, SMA, SMP, SD dan TK masing-masing mempunyai ruang kelas yang setiap angkatannya memiliki 3 kelas dengan dilengkapi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih yang sangat mendukung untuk pengajaran materi pelajaran, ruang olahraga, ruang komputer yang terdapat komputer model terbaru dengan program tercanggih yang tersedia dalam kapasitas yang banyak, ruang laboratorium khusus untuk SMP, SMA dan universitas, ruang musik dengan alat musik yang sangat lengkap, ruang seni, toilet yang dilengkapi dengan wastafel, ruang ganti baju, ruang koperasi, ruang tata usaha, kantin yang menyediakan berbagai makanan mewah, ruang guru, dan yang terakhir terdapat ruang kepala sekolah.

Ino menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang SMA sekolah adik-adiknya.

Deidara dan Naruto turun dari dalam mobil.

"Jangan telat jemput kami ya kak..."

"Tentu saja, Dei..."

"Aku sekolah dulu kak..."

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu, Naruto..." Ino mendengus malas ketika mendengar perkataan bodoh yang baru saja meluncur bebas dari mulut adik yang paling kecilnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi masam kakaknya.

"Ya sudah kak, kami bergegas ya... kami takut terlambat."

"Hati-hati..."

Ino menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang menyeret Deidara. Tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Semoga kejadian 'itu' tidak terulang lagi..." katanya pelan dengan lirih.

Lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya ke kampusnya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah kedua adikknya tersebut.

Tanpa Naruto, Deidara ataupun Ino ketahui, sepasang _ruby_ dari sosok misterius yang berada di salah satu dahan pohon besar di dekat gerbang SMA, melihat lekat-lekat mereka. Dan tatapannya yang paling intens tertuju ke Naruto.

'Akhirnya... kutemukan kau lagi...'

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang. Pohon tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan dahannya mengikuti arus angin. Mendadak sosok tersebut menghilang di balik daun-daun berterbangan yang melewatinya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Deidara di tikungan tadi, Naruto terus melanglahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

'Hwaaa...! sudah sepi sekali ! terlambat tidak ya ?!'

Naruto hendak berbelok ke kanan. Dan karena ia terburu-buru, ia tidak melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

**BRUUK**

"A-aduh..." ringis Naruto pelan saat merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh.

"..." pemuda tersebut terdiam dan menatap intens Naruto.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-li..." seketika Naruto tercekat ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang telah di tabraknya tadi. Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata berwarna _onyx_, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat satu di belakang, dan kulit berwarna putih.

"_Hello, my dear_..." suara baritone menyapu gendang telinga Naruto.

Kedua _sapphire_ itu membulat. "I-Itachi..." segera Naruto berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya hendak berlari menjauhi Itachi. Ia tak peduli dengan kelas yang seharusnya ia masuki. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini.

**GREB**

Itachi menarik tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Naruto mau tak mau menghadap ke arah Itachi.

Naruto memberontak. "Le-lepaskan aku !"

Itachi tak menghiraukannya dan malah memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut semakin memberontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU !" raung Naruto kencang.

"..." Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan... aku..." suara Naruto menjadi lirih. Ia menghentikan gerakannya. Terdiam dalam pelukan Itachi. "Kau gila... lepaskan aku..." Naruto mulai meracau tak jelas. "Pergi... aku membencimu... kau gila... aku... benci padamu... pergi..."

"Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan adikku, Sasuke...?"

"Kenapa...? kenapa...?" butiran bening mulai menuruni kedua pipi halus Naruto.

"Kau harusnya mengetahuinya Naruto, aku mencintaimu..." bisik Itachi lembut di telinga kiri Naruto.

"Kau ya, tapi aku tidak ! aku mencintai Sasuke, dan dia juga mencintaiku ! seharusnya kami bahagia karena saling mencintai !" bentak Naruto.

"_Well_, kalau begitu itu semua salahmu. Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang karena salahmu. Seandainya kau mau menerima lamaranku seratus tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan kau tidak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seratus tahun yang lalu."

"!?" Naruto menjadi sangat marah. Ia tak menyangka Itachi malah mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Sekarang, aku akan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama lagi padamu. Naruto, apa kau mau menjadi istriku, pendampingku ?"

Naruto melepas pelukan Itachi yang sudah tak sekuat semula dengan kasar. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja jawabannya !" Naruto menatap tajam Itachi dan pergi melewati Itachi.

Saat langkahnya belum begitu jauh ia dapat mendengar bisikan Itachi yang pelan namun berarti ancaman baginya.

"_Well_, aku akan membuat kau mau tak mau menjawab 'ya', Naruto..." Itachi menyeringai lebar sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

Naruto bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya dan membuka pintu kelasnya yang tertera papan bertuliskan 'XII A'.

_Sapphire_ Naruto menatap datar seorang guru perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna _ruby_ yang sedang memberi pengenalan diri kepada siswa-siswi lainnya.

Tatapan seluruh isi kelas langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto yang sedang menutup pintu. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang duduk di deretan ke tiga di samping jendela. Pemuda tersebut menatap Naruto intens dengan kedua _ruby_-nya.

"Bisa saya tahu alasanmu terlambat ?" tanya sang guru.

"Ma-maafkan aku, eer..."

"Kurenai, namaku Yuuhi Kurenai. Kau bisa memangilku dengan nama asliku."

"Maafkan aku, Bu Kurenai. Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah di koridor."

Guru yang bernama Kurenai itu pun menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, sekarang kamu sebaiknya duduk di tempat duduk kosong di sana. Karena denah tempat duduk sudah saya atur." Kurenai menunjuk ke arah sebuah tempat duduk di deretan ke empat tepat di samping jendela.

"Baik ! Terima kasih, Bu." Naruto menghampiri tempat duduknya dan menatap aneh pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tepat di depannya saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

'Dia...'

Saat pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya dan tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Naruto, langsung saja Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Saat Naruto sudah duduk di tempat duduknya, Kurenai kembali melanjutkan perkenalan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Mulai sekarang sampai setahun ke depan, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya."

Hari pertama sekolah ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang sudah jam 2.30 siang dan bel pulang segera berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng.**

Pera siswa-siswi kecuali Naruto langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Pemuda yang duduk di depannya hanya menatap intens Naruto yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan melihat keluar jendela dalam diam saat ia hendak melewati pintu.

Naruto terus berada dikelasnya sampai jam tiga sore. Ia terus melamun tentang kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Jam besar di gedung sekolah saat ini menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh menit. Gedung-gedung sekolah di WingStar International School kini sudah sangat sepi karena hari ini masih hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namun, berbeda dengan sebuah kelas yang berada di gedung SMA. Kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'XII C' itu tidaklah sunyi seperti kebanyakan kelas saat ini.

"AAARRGGH...!" Teriak sebuah suara pemuda dari dalam.

"Ssstt... tenang saja, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu..." ujar sosok yang tepat berada di depan pemuda yang telah dipenuhi luka-luka sayatan itu.

"Si-siapa kau !? dan kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku ? apa salahku padamu ?" bentak sang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna _onyx_ tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang semakin menjadi di seluruh lukanya.

"Siapa aku ?" sosok itu terkekeh. "Kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu ? dan apa salahmu ?" ia menyentuh dagunya dengan jari tangan kirinya dan membuat pose berpikir sebentar. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali menatap sang pemuda.

"Akan kujawab satu-persatu pertanyaanmu itu. Mungkin salahmu karena kau mencoba kabur dariku tadi..." sosok tersebut mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sudah terpojok di sudut kelas itu.

Menyeringai ke arah pemuda yang tengah bergetar ketakutan melihatnya. Tanpa sadar sosok tersebut menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang mulai terasa haus. Ia menorehkan dalam ujung pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah leher sang pemuda hingga darah segar mengalir deras.

"AAAARRRGGHH...!" Teriak pemuda itu semakin menjadi.

Sosok tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher sang pemuda dan menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka yang diciptakannya.

"Tidak buruk juga..."

Ia menancapkan pisaunya dengan perlahan di mata sang pemuda dan mengoyak bola mata sang pemuda dengan lembut.

"Dan aku melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang, mungkin...?"

"Gila..." lirih sang pemuda. "Kau... GILA !" bentak sang pemuda dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"Gila...? hey, aku tidak gila kau tahu..." sosok tersebut terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin juga ya..." ia menancapkan pisaunya dalam ke arah jantung sang pemuda. Ia membiarkan pisaunya berada di dalam tubuh pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Menatap dengan tatapan _innocent_ darah segar yang terus mengalir dari dada dan bagian tubuh lainnya sang pemuda.

"Yah, padahal aku belum memberi tahu kau namaku..." gumamnya kecewa.

Sosok tersebut mengambil kembali pisaunya dan menjilati darah yang melumuri pisaunya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jasnya dan melemparkannya pada bagian perut sang pemuda yang hampir terlihat organ-organ dalamnya. Setangkai bunga mawar berwarna perak terjatuh dengan indah di atas darah, dan perlahan sebagian warna perahnya tergantikan dengan warna merah.

"Sudah puas ?" sebuah suara baritone seorang pemuda memecahkan kesunyian yang baru saja tercipta lagi. Pemuda tersebut sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sepertinya, belum..." sosok tersebut menyeringai. "Mau membantuku untuk memuaskannya ?"

Pemuda itu mendengus geli. "Kau pikir aku orang yang sangat bodoh sehingga aku dengan sukarela mau saja untuk menjadi korbanmu, hmm, Silverose...?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sosok tersebut mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." dan seketika sosoknya menghilang keluar jendela yang terbuka di kelas itu.

"Hal ini akan semakin rumit dengan kedatangan'nya'"

Terdengar langkah kaki milik pemuda itu yang pelahan menjauhi kelas tersebut.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang berada di gerbang SMA.

Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kakak kenapa lama sekali...?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal.

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan dari cermin depan. "Maaf, maaf Naruto... salahkan saja Deidara yang membuatku pusing mencarinya di gedung SMP tadi, yang ternyata dia tidak berada di sana sama sekali." Ino menunjuk Deidara yang berada di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengangkat teleponku !" bela Deidara sengit. Ia menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kuangkat, kalau HP-ku saja tertinggal di dalam mobil ?!"

Naruto hanya diam saja melihat pertengkaran kedua kakaknya itu. Sudah menjadi tontonan umum baginya.

Ino dan Deidara terus saja membalas perkataan satu sama lain sampai mereka tidak sadar sudah sampai di depan _mansion_ Namikaze.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja !" Ino menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto, sudah sam..." perkataannya terpotong di saat ia melihat Naruto yang tengah terlelap di belakang. Ino tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah cantik adik bungsunya tersebut.

Namun, perlahan senyumnya memudar. "Aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto..."

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**"Hoaam..."**

**Yosh, minna, salam hangat dari saya MC Shirayuki. Gomen saya baru sempat update, itu pun hanya satu Fic, saya baru menyelesaikan Fic ini hari ini. Rasa kantuk terus menyerang saya ketika sedang mengetiknya.**

**Sebenarnya saya sempat bingung di saat memilih Fic apa yang akan saya update dahulu...**

**Maaf saya baru terlihat kembali.**

**Akhir-akhir ini tugas, ulangan dan kawan-kawannya menumpuk...**

***Sigh...***

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
